


Heart's Reminescence

by HnK



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Français | French, Game: Kingdom Hearts II, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this when I was thirteen and nobody believes me when I say this, No Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts III, One Shot, POV First Person, this is NOT a happy friendship text, two part text
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HnK/pseuds/HnK
Summary: OS sur certains ressentis du numéro VII vis-à-vis de son ancien acolyte, Axel, comportant l'étude d'un personnage un peu plus complexe qu'on ne pourrait croire. Ecrit se situant un peu avant le combat que Sora mène contre le Devin Lunaire. Il s'agit là de mon premier essai d'écriture --> Ce texte est assez ancien - j'avais 13 ans à l'époque - je m'excuse par avance pour sa qualité si d'aventure, il y aurait encore des lecteurs curieux de le lire.
Relationships: Axel & Saïx (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 1





	Heart's Reminescence

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Le début peut sembler un peu philosophique, mais elle est importante pour la suite du texte. 
> 
> Note 2 : L'insistance sur les termes monochrome et noir et blanc est voulue pour montrer l'état d'esprit du personnage. Elle représente la profondeur imagée du monde dans lequel il évolue désormais ... Du moins, c'est ce que j'avais essayé de faire, après coup, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très réussi.
> 
> Tout retour, positif comme négatif, est la bienvenue.  
> En attendant, j'espère que cet OS vous plaira.
> 
> Bonne lecture o/

**HEART'S REMINISCENCES**

  
  
  
L'univers est défini par un principe simple et évocateur. Seule la notion du Bien et du Mal existe pour les personnes, et ce, quels que soient les artifices qu'elles utilisent pour cacher ce fait. Le Bien est représenté par l'harmonie, la paix et les bienfaits éternels pour tous. L'égalité, le respect régneraient sur les mondes et aucune personne ne serait rejetée si différente soit-elle. Le Bien symbolise la pureté, l'absence de péchés. L'immaculé de la blancheur …  
Or, toute notion de Bien est toujours accompagnée de ses mauvais côtés. La Noirceur du Mal.  
Mais qu'est-ce, au final, que le Bien ? Le Mal ? 

S'il existe un univers de paix et de bonheur, le mal est tout son contraire. Le chaos, la guerre, la mort et la perfidie règnent en maître dans cet univers ténébreux et corrompu. La plupart des personnes que vous interrogerez affirmeront que le Mal est ce qui va à l'encontre de leurs idées. Mais n'ont-elles jamais réalisé ce qu'elles étaient pour le parti adverse, pour les perturbateurs de leur société si parfaite ? Ont-elle jamais compris qu'elles étaient à la fois le Bien dans leur idéal, et le Mal qui nuisait à celui d'autrui ?   
  
Le Bien et le Mal sont deux notions abstraites qui sont en confrontation perpétuelle. Il n'y a jamais eu, il n'y a pas et il n'y aura jamais d'équilibre entre ces deux puissances. En effet, celui qui vainc l'autre en premier incarne la justice et le Bien ; tandis que le perdant prendra la place du Mal, car il est contre les idées de son adversaire.  
  
L'ombre et la Lumière sont immuables. Et cet échange armé est constant. Même ceux qui sont passifs à cette guerre font parti, malgré eux, d'un camp. Chacun impose ces idées à l'autre mais n'essayent pas de comprendre les pensées de l'autre belligérant.

Depuis les origines des mondes, il a été décidé que les êtres possesseurs de Cœurs logeraient dans la Lumière. Puisque l'ombre n'avait pas encore été éveillée. Mais la pureté de chacun de ces êtres a enrichi la noirceur que le soleil dessinait derrière eux. Et ils combattirent pour l'accomplissement d'un souhait unique, offert par le cœur des mondes : un univers de lumière secret, demeure divine de pureté non souillée par la vanité de ses enfants.  
Ils luttèrent pour devenir le seul régent des habitants de cet univers sans dominant ni dominé. Ils réveillèrent ainsi les Ténèbres et nombre d'entre eux périrent dans la guerre qui les opposa. Les vaincus, nourrissant la rancune et la vengeance au plus profond de leur cœur si blanc le noircirent et ce dernier disparut dans l'ombre qu'ils avaient eux-même installé. Le cycle de haine reprit son cours, et la guerre continue encore et encore, même si les mondes ont été séparés les uns des autres pour se protéger.

Mais que direz-vous d'un être autrefois de lumière qui perdit son cœur malgré lui ? Si l'on suit la logique de notre théorie, il appartient aux Ténèbres comme les autres, même si la perte de sa lumière était indépendante de sa volonté. Mais lors de la perte de la lumière, cette dernière protégeant son porteur de la destruction totale des Ténèbres envers ce dernier, crée à partir du corps d'origine un être à part entière. L'existence de l'être dénué de cœur persistera toujours côtoyant ainsi un autre. Un être de Ténèbres dénué de cœur mais dont la lumière sera sauvegardée partiellement par les souvenirs de son existence passée. En soi, il n'apparaît pas de grandes différences entre nos deux êtres. Mais la vérité est toute autre.

L'être créé par la lumière ou Simili, ne pourra jamais rejoindre les Ténèbres à l'inverse de son Sans-cœur. En effet, celui-ci, bien que porteur passif d'une lumière quasi-éteinte, se voit refusé l'accès à l'Ombre car n'étant pas porteur _pur_ de cette dernière. De même, il sera rejeté par la Lumière pour les mêmes raisons, même si celle-ci est à l'Origine de sa création.

Le Simili, être à la frontière des deux univers, se trouve pris entre le conflit des deux camps sans pour autant en choisir un. Il est pris en chasse par les émissaires de la Lumière afin d'être supprimé, car son existence est une aberration. Ne pouvant choisir son camp et étant inutile à l'accomplissement de la suprématie d'un des deux, il est donc considéré comme cible. Les ténèbres, chercheront à le plonger plus profondément pour faire disparaître toutes traces de lumière de l'être impur. Cet acte se révélant vain, car les souvenirs sont à la source d'un renouvellement de la faible lumière en lui. Elles le prendront en chasse pour lui arracher ses pouvoirs et les attribuer au Sans-cœur .

Le Simili, ne pouvant vivre traqué pour l'éternité choisit donc de récupérer ce qui lui fait défaut : son Cœur. Source exceptionnelle des Sentiments disparus, dont seuls les souvenirs persistent et dont le choix d'imiter ses sentiments est propre au Simili. Il affrontera alors les Ténèbres et la Lumière pour atteindre Kingdom Hearts et espérer que ce dernier entende la détresse de l'être dénué de Cœur et rejeté par les deux puissances. Mais comme le Simili crée un troisième camp, le principe d'écouter ses objectifs, de les comprendre et de les accepter pour la paix entre les autres belligérants sera inexistant. Et ce tiers devra s'engager dans la bataille pour gagner le droit d'exister que les deux autres camps lui ont supprimé. Certains accepteront la perte de leur cœur aisément, d'autres beaucoup moins.

Je fais parti de la deuxième catégorie. J'ai compris et accepté cette vérité. Et pourtant, il y a cette sensation … Je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec cette pensée qui vient me tirailler à chaque fois que ma volonté défaille. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi … Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi mon Supérieur m'a choisi moi pour accomplir cette tâche suicidaire d'arrêter le Porteur de la Clef. Même si nous ne sommes pas censés exister, pourquoi ai-je si peur de la Mort, alors que je l'ai déjà connue ? Pourquoi ai-je peur de mourir pour cette conviction qui autrefois m'animait … Pourquoi reviens-je sur cette promesse que nous nous étions faite, toi et moi ? Peut-être est-ce parce que désormais je suis seul. Seul face à la Lune, alors que toi tu progresses avec d'autres que moi vers le soleil que nous avions promis de rejoindre tous les deux …

Deux chemins à l'opposé pour un même but. Tu as de nouveau brisé et piétiné le cœur que je n'ai plus, te moquant de la souffrance que je _ressentais_ à ce moment là. Comme toujours tu m'as abandonné alors que j'avais besoin de toi plus que jamais. Comme toujours tu m'as délaissé et balayé d'une seule parole des années d'amitié, de promesses, d'espoir commun, de lutte … Et moi, comme toujours, j'ai continué à te suivre, à te protéger, à te chercher et à revenir vers toi … Comme ce chien bien dressé que je suis devenu pour toi, au détriment de mes propres convictions. Et comme toujours, j'ai continué de croire en toi, en cette promesse absurde et j'ai continué à réparer tes erreurs. J'ai appris à résorber les failles de notre _amitié_ , à consolider ce lien, à le maintenir même si sa fragilité n'avait d'égal que ton mépris pour lui. Et tu n'as rien vu. Tu n'as même pas cherché à m'aider à stopper sa destruction, tu as juste accéléré volontairement les choses.

Peut-être finalement n'étais-je juste seul et aveugle durant tout ce temps. Juste un objet ne servant qu'à t'aider à finaliser ton ascension vers le but que _nous_ nous étions fixé. Je ne sais même pas si je peux encore employer le terme _nous_ pour parler de **Toi** et **Moi**. Dans ce monde monochrome, ce destin noir et blanc auquel je m'étais résigné, tu étais pourtant apparu. Une flamme rouge de liberté dans ma sombre existence qui m'avait tiré vers un univers plus coloré, me ramenant peu à peu à la vie et me tirant de la mort que j'avais décidé de côtoyer durant mon existante solitaire. Mais n'était-ce encore qu'une illusion ? Ce sentiment de ne plus être à l'abandon sur les rives de la vie, ce _sentiment_ … Ce _sentiment_ …

J'ai toujours cru que tu étais sincère, mais désormais c'est en écrivant ces mots, dans cette citadelle aux couleurs monotones, aux couleurs monochromes, aux couleurs de notre amitié, que je comprends tes choix et tes actes. Notre amitié n'était pas aussi colorée, aussi vraie que je le pensais … Elle était de blanc et noir, un cycle perpétuel et constant. Une répétition d’événements sans importances , dénués de sens, dénués de vie, dénués de vérité … Tant d'hypocrisie cachée derrière le mot que nous répétions sans-cesse il y a peu. 

_L'amitié_.

Cette vérité vile et cruelle m'apparaît enfin après ces longues années. Cette faiblesse dont j'ai fait preuve, ce mot, cette promesse de libération de ce monde aux couleurs si ternes… Ce n'était qu'en réalité le point d'appui sur lequel tu t'es reposé pour mieux t'envoler vers le soleil. L'entaille dans laquelle tu as enfoncé les pointes de ton mépris pour mieux m'enfoncer vers les profondeurs de ma déception.

Non que je ne sois pas responsable de ce fossé, je ne dis pas que tout est de ta faute. Mais que tu as participé aux évènements qui se sont produits. J'ai toujours appuyé tes projets. Même sans le reconnaître. J'ai toujours été à tes côtés, malgré que tu n'aies jamais vu par delà les sarcasmes et les piques froides que je te lançais. Si j'avais été plus vivant, aussi vivant que toi, peut-être les choses auraient-elles été différentes. Peut-être aurais-je pu partagé ta vision d'un univers aux autres couleurs que cette monochromie qui s'étend désormais à ma conception des choses.

Tu as reculé à chaque fois que je m'avançais vers toi, tu t'es retourné quand je te faisais face, tu es resté muet quand je t'ai parlé, tu as fermé les yeux quand je t'ai regardé, tu m'as blessé quand je restais éloigné. Et pourtant j'espère encore que tu atteindras ton but. Seul sous la lumière blanche de la Lune, qui brille dans ce ciel obscur … Seul dans ce monde monochrome, j'espère encore et toujours que tu pourras rester dans ce monde aux couleurs rougeoyantes que j'avais autrefois vu en toi. Mais peut-être l'as-tu aussi rayé de ta mémoire comme le reste ? Peut-être me suis-je réveillé d'un rêve et que je m'aperçois seulement que le temps n'est plus à dormir mais à agir … C'est encore possible …

Mais ce désir que j'ai à ce que tu atteignes ton but n'est que pure lâcheté si j'y pense, une vengeance douce, car je sais que ton ascension va être interrompue et que tu redescendras vers nous, et que cette chute te sera fatale. Et à ce moment là, cette rancoeur que je nourris à ton égard à l'instar de mon envie, sera rassasiée de ton désarroi. Cependant, ma gorge se noue à penser à cette idée. Et je crois savoir pourquoi, mais je le refuse.  
C'est impossible … C'est faux … Tout ce que je crois ressentir _désormais …_ Tout est faux, comme ton amitié, comme cette promesse, comme tout ce en quoi j'ai cru … C'est faux … Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je suis dans le tort. Je ne sais plus quoi penser en vérité, je suis perdu dans les ténèbres …  
C'est la fin …

Je n'ai pas de cœur, je ne suis pas censé ressentir … Mais alors dis-moi, si tu prêtes seulement attention à ma personne, pourquoi ça fait si mal ? Pourquoi quand je repense à ce passé, le fantôme de mon cœur se comprime ? Serais-je déçu, triste ? C'est impossible, j'ai accepté depuis longtemps cette vérité, et pourtant … Il y a ce doute qui persiste …

Les simili sont condamnés à un monde noir et blanc, un monde vide, un monde sans espoir. Et pourtant … pourtant … Tu poursuis ce rêve autrefois commun avec Eux. Ces porteurs de Lumière. Les Clefs de ta rédemption. Mais pourquoi cela me dérange-t-il ? Pourquoi …

Pourquoi ?

Je devrais rester là, et comme toujours t'observer t'échapper vers un futur conforme à tes désirs. Je devrais être dans ton ombre et t'aider à atteindre ce but, même si c'est pour que je disparaisse un peu plus vers les ténèbres. Mais je n'en ai plus la force. Je n'en ai plus le courage. Non, ce n'est même plus ça … Je n'en ai plus l'envie.

Tu as choisi ta voie, il est temps que j' empreinte la mienne . Même si je sais que …  
Que ...

Qu'elle est sans-issue. Même si je sais qu'elle me mènera à l'anéantissement … Une fois de plus, je vais m'abandonner aux Ténèbres pour ton propre profit, sans que je puisse lutter contre cette sombre destinée. Tu as tout planifié, mais je crois que tu n'avais pas prévu cette finalité. Tout du moins, je me complais à le croire … Il me serait trop difficile d'accepter que tu voulais notre désintégration. Et c'est pour que tu atteignes ce futur que nous voulions atteindre que je me résous à accepter ce scénario, même si une partie de moi le refuse. Ce futur incertain … Il est désormais pour toi et tes deux nouveaux instruments. Tes deux Clés si précieuses … Ces deux Clés que nous cherchions pour atteindre Kingdom Hearts, ces deux Clés pour lesquelles nous nous sommes battus, je te les laisse. Je suis fatigué de lutter pour … pour un cœur que je n'aurais jamais … Fatigué par ces événements, fatigué de chercher ce qui me fait défaut, puisque je ne l'obtiendrai pas. Puisque tout c'est fini le jour où nous nous sommes écartés du chemin que nous nous étions tracé. Puisque la frêle existence dont j'ai hérité ne va pas tarder à s'évanouir dans les ténèbres …

Mais je ne peux pas te laisser t'envoler si facilement vers ce soleil que nous nous étions promis. Ce serait trop facile … Laisse-moi m'amuser avec ton être comme tu l'as fait avec le mien … Laisse-moi détruire tes rêves, tes espoirs … Laisse-moi t'anéantir jusqu'à ce que tu saches à quel point tu m'as fait souffrir, et encore, si tu y es sensible. Mon _ami_ , avant de disparaître, je vais te briser. Briser ton orgueil, briser le miroir de ton existence qui reflète ta véritable personnalité et fait écho à l'image dont je me suis paré pour que tu réussisses. Laisse-moi montrer ton vrai Toi à tes deux précieux jouets …

Je n'ai plus rien à perdre contrairement à toi, puisque tu m'as tout arraché.

L'univers est régi par le dogme du Bien et du Mal. Par le principe du Noir et Blanc. Nous sommes tous deux les images de cet ordre. Tu poursuis le soleil, mais tu oublies que contrairement à la Lune, sa course se finit. La Lune est éternelle. Le soleil meurt et renaît dans les ténèbres. Il a beau tenter d'y échapper, il finira toujours par les rejoindre. La Lune, elle, reste patiente et observe sa chute se renouveler à chaque crépuscule. Tu es comme le Soleil, tu finiras par t'éteindre et moi je serais spectateur de ta descente aux enfers. Nous sommes comme le Soleil et la Lune _mon ami_ , le reflet de chacun .

Mais je briserais le miroir comme tu l'as fait avec notre amitié. Tu as tout à perdre … Même si je ne comprends pas tes actes, j'ai compris ce qui t'animait. J'ai compris le cycle de la monochromie. Il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule couleur, un seul camp, un seul idéal pour atteindre l'objectif. Toi qui est mon opposé, moi qui suis le tien … Le premier à abattre l'autre ressort vainqueur. Il n'y a pas dans ce monde d'équilibre et je viens seulement de comprendre que cette vérité s'applique aussi à l'être vivant …

Alors … voyons qui ressortira vainqueur de cet ultime affrontement. Laissons à la Lumière et l'Ombre les mondes. Laissons au Soleil et à la Lune, la domination du Ciel . Laissons aux porteurs de Keyblades et au Sans-cœurs le contrôle de ces Terres … Et luttons pour nos convictions, pour la vérité, pour cette promesse bafouée par nos deux personnes … Luttons pour notre survie . Et ainsi, _nous_ pourrons dire fièrement que nous avons existé et que notre vie aura eu la peine d'être vécue …


End file.
